The Trial of Krang (chapter 1)
[[Datei:IDW_73_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #73 (IDW)]]'The Trial of Krang (chapter 1)' ("Krangs Prozess", Kapitel 1) ist eine Geschichte aus der [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics)|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Comicserie]] von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 2. August 2017 * Ausgabe: TMNT #73 (IDW) * Story: Kevin Eastman, Bobby Curnow und Tom Waltz *'Script': Tom Waltz * Zeichnungen und Cover: Cory Smith * Farben: Ronda Pattison * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow *'Verleger': Ted Adams Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: "Prelude to Dimension X" * Nächstes Kapitel: ''TMNT: Dimension X'' #1 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|240px|Ein Schrei nach "Gerechtigkeit"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo und Raphael **Pepperoni **April O'Neil (erwähnt) *die Neutrinos **Professor Honeycutt **Dask, Kala und Zak **König Zenter und Königin Gizzla **Prinzessin Trib *Leatherhead *Hakk-R *thumb|240px|Ein Empfang für HeldenKrang **Quanin (erwähnt) *Malignoids (in Rückblick/erwähnt) **Maligna (in Rückblick/erwähnt) *Utroms (erwähnt) **Ma'riell (erwähnt) *Apap *Vin-Bini *die Kronzeugen (Cameos) **Ace Duck **B'een Go **Anemon **Stump **Poly-95480 *Agent Bishop (erwähnt) *das Pantheon (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|left|180px|Mordpläne aus der ZellePlanet Neutrino, Smada City, in der Dimension X. In seiner Zelle im Hochsicherheitsgefängnis der Hauptstadt, in der er für seine bevorstehende Gerichtsverhandlung wegen seiner zahlreichen Verbrechen einsitzen muss,''Micro-Series #8: Fugitoid''"Krang War" #1, #2, #3 und #4Utrom Empire #1, #2 und #3"Attack on Technodrome" #1, #2, #3 und #4 macht der Kriegsherr Krang seiner Unzufriedenheit mit lautstarken Schimpftriaden darüber Luft, dass er "nur" versucht hat, sein Volk vor dem Untergang zu bewahren und er es daher nicht verdient hätte, wie ein Schwerverbrecher behandelt zu werden. Selbst sein Strafverteidiger Vin-Bini wird dieser wahnhaften Behauptungen schließlich müde und kann nicht anders, als Krang mitzuteilen, dass er mit solchen Begründungen für seine Akte von begangenem und versuchtem Genozid vor dem Gericht sicherlich kein Oberwasser gewinnen wird. Doch kaum hat Vin-Bini die Zelle verlassen, nimmt Krang Kontakt mit Hakk-R auf, der sich im Luftschacht seiner Zelle versteckt hat und seine Konversation mit Krang geheimhält, indem er die Sicherheitssysteme manipuliert. Ein Ausbruch, wie Hakk-R vorschlägt, kommt für Krang nicht in Frage, da er den Neutrinos keinen "tatsächlichen" Strafbestand in die Hände spielen will. Stattdessen übergibt er dem Kopfgeldjäger einen Datenträger, und zusammen mit den Namen und Aufenthaltsorten der Belastungszeugen, die bei Krangs Verhandlung gegen ihn aussagen sollen und die Hakk-R vom Fugitoiden extrahiert hat,"Prelude to Dimension X" schickt er seinen Mietling auf die Jagd; denn ohne Zeugen gibt es auch keine Verurteilung, und er kann bei Erfolg dieses Plans den Gerichtssaal völlig legal als freier Utrom verlassen... thumb|180px|Aufbruch nach NeutrinoAuf der Erde indessen bereiten die Turtles sich in ihrem Versteck auf ihren Aufbruch in die Dimension X in der Begleitung von Professor Honeycutt vor, um die Beseitigung der Kronzeugen zu verhindern. Nachdem sie die neuen Sicherheitssysteme online gebracht haben (und Raphael ihrem Haussaurier Pepperoni noch eingeschärft hat, ja nicht im Abwasserkanal herumzuschwimmen), öffnet sich ein Dimensionsportal und entlässt Commander Dask ins Versteck, damit er die Freunde nach Neutrino eskortieren soll. Nach eine kurzen Begrüßung schreiten die Freunde durch das Portal - und Pepperoni springt, nachdem es sich geschlossen hat, sogleich unternehmungslustig in den Kanal hinein. thumb|left|180px|Ein Wiedersehen mit LeatherheadDie Turtles, Honeycutt und Dask treffen in einem Hangar in Smada City ein, wo die Turtles sich zu ihrem Schrecken ihrem alten Kontrahenten Leatherhead gegenüber sehen."Leatherhead" #1, #2 und #3 Dieser ist von Dask und dessen Teamgefährten Kala und Zak nach Neutrino geholt worden, weil er seinerseits als Zeuge gegen Krang aussagen möchte; aufgespürt hatten sie ihn in der New Yorker Kanalisation''TMNT Universe'' #5 mithilfe von Ma'riell und eines Peilsenders, den Krang dem Alligator während dessen Gefangenschaft "Leatherhead" #3 implantiert hatte (und den Leatherhead vor seinem Eintreffen in der Dimension X selbstständig entfernt hat, nachdem er von dessen Existenz erfahren hatte). Natürlich haben die Turtles wegen ihrer unliebsamen letzten Begegnung noch einige Vorbehalte gegenüber Leatherheads Verlässlichkeit, doch Dask kann seine irdischen Freunde mit einer besonderen Ankündigung ablenken, nämlich dass sie ein feierlicher Empfang erwartet für die Rolle, die sie bei der Befreiung von Neutrino von Krang gespielt haben. thumb|240px|Die LagebesprechungSo betreten die Turtles den mit Aliens aller Art gefüllten könglichen Thronsaal, wo sie von König Zenter, Königin Gizzla und Prinzessin Trib als Helden und Retter von Neutrino geehrt werden. Anschließend, im Privaten, drückt die Königsfamilie ihnen ihren ganz persönlichen Dank aus, kommt aber dann auf ein paar neue Probleme zu sprechen, die sich seit ihrem letzten Treffen und Krangs Verhaftung in der Dimension X ereignet haben. Die Malignoids, eine neues, feindlich gesinntes Volk unter Führung ihrer Königin Maligna, hat Kurs in Richtung Neutrino genommen, alles brandschatzend und zerstörend, was sich in ihrem Weg befindet; daher ist König Zenter sehr daran interessiert, die Verhandlung so schnell es geht zuende zu führen, damit die Neutrinos sich auf diese neue Bedrohung konzentrieren können. Bevor die Turtles jedoch noch genauere Fragen zu Maligna stellen können, trifft ein neuer Gast ein, der mit ihnen die Details des Gerichtsprozesses besprechen möchte: Ratsmitglied Apap. Apap berichtet, dass nach der Zerstörung von Utrominon und dem Großteil seiner Bewohner es kaum noch Zeugen für die Gräueltaten Krangs und seines Vaters Quanin gibt, es daher umso wichtiger sei, die fünf noch verfügbaren Zeugen aufzuspüren und sie dazu zu überreden, an der Verhandlung teilzunehmen. Doch diese Zeugen sind über die Weiten der Dimension X verstreut, und ihre Kooperation zu erlangen wird sehr schwierig werden, da sie entweder Krangs Rache fürchten oder sogar gewillt sind, von einer Freilassung des Kriegsherrn zu profitieren. thumb|left|240px|Crying "Hakk-R"!Doch ehe Apap mit seinen Ausführungen fortfahren kann, schlängelt sich unbemerkt Hakk-Rs gallertartiger Tentakel unter dem Hologrammtisch, an dem die Besprechung stattfindet, hervor und injiziert dem Ratsherrn ein tödliches Gift. Michelangelo entdeckt Hakk-R jedoch, bevor dieser verschwinden kann, und Leatherhead zieht ihn gewaltsam unter dem Tisch heraus; doch Hakk-R befreit sich mit einem Spritzer seines flüssigen Nanokörpers in Leatherheads Augen aus dessen Griff und stellt sich den Turtles zum Kampf. Als dann aber noch Kala, Zak und Leatherhead eingreifen, zieht Hakk-R sich per Teleportation zurück. thumb|180px|Going star-cruising!Mit dem Mord an Apap, der als Einziger die Übersicht über die bereits gesammelten Beweise für die Verhandlung hatte, befürchtet König Zenter, dass der Fall bereits verloren ist; doch dann macht Leonardo den Vorschlag, dass Professor Honeycutt, der ja intimst mit Krangs wahnsinnigen Plänen vertraut gewesen ist,''Micro-Series #8: Fugitoid'' die Führung der Anklage gegen Krang übernehmen soll, während er und seine Brüder sich aufmachen, um die Zeugen zu finden und nach Neutrino zu bringen. Von den Neutrinos werden die Turtles mit einem Sternenkreuzer, den Kala und Zak steuern, und Atmosphärenadaptern ausgestattet, während Dask auf Neutrino bleibt, um ein Auge auf den Verlauf der Verhandlung und (auf Leonardos Rat) auf Leatherhead zu halten. Und so brechen die Turtles auf ein neues aufregendes Abenteuer zwischen die Sterne eine fremden Dimension auf... Produktionsfehler *Obwohl in diesem Comic Poly-95480 als eine der gesuchten Zeugen aufgeführt wird, sind die Turtles stattdessen später auf der Suche nach einem Occuli. (Siehe ''TMNT: Dimension X'' #5 für Details.) Trivia *Mit dieser Ausgabe wurde der Rekord der Archie Comics als längste an einem Stück herausgegebene TMNT-Comicserie (mit 72 Ausgaben) offiziell gebrochen. Neudruckversionen *''The Trial of Krang'' (Graphic Novel), Februar 2018 *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The IDW Collection'' Volume 10, Januar 2020 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)